RangeMan Deluxe Challenge Part 2
by rangeman girl
Summary: This is a continuation of my first challenge. I had so many requests to continue this one, so I did. WARNINGMASSIVE AMOUNTS OF SMUT! XRATED! This story could have went many ways, but I opted for a HE for all!


**Lester**

**By: A. Cosentino**

**Part 2 of The RangeMan Deluxe Challenge.**

**You ladies asked for it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING SMUT,SMUT,SMUT, and more SMUT!**

Lester POV 

Oh Fuck.

"Ranger," I nodded. Ranger continued to glare at me. I knew it was written all over my face. Ranger knows everything. No use in trying to deny it. I moved to step around him. Ranger placed his hand on my chest.

"Answer the fucking question Santos," he ground out through clenched teeth. Since I seemed to be judgmentally impaired tonight, the answer just popped out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Taking care of something you should have a long time ago," I said meeting his gaze. Anger shot through Ranger's eyes. I've seen him angry before, but never like this. This was different. "She's a big girl Ranger. She can make her own decisions," I said studying him closely.

Ranger shoved me back inside the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. "You aren't going anywhere until we get a few things straight," he seethed. His jaw was clenched and I knew that I had crossed the line. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Shower," I answered watching him warily. Ranger stalked toward the bathroom. I heard him open the door.

"You come back for round two, Les?" Steph called out laughing.

"Babe?"

"Oh shit! Ranger? What are you doing here?"

"Care to explain, Babe?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the doorframe. This isn't good. I heard the water shut off and waited to hear what Steph would say to him.

"Explain what?" she asked.

"What happened with you and Lester," Ranger said in a quiet tone.

"Oh, that," Steph said as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She looked over and saw me, her eyes getting wide. I shrugged and threw her a tight smile. I could see everything running across her face.

Ranger followed her out and stood behind her staring at me. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"It just happened," I said finally.

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Tension was building and the suspense of what exactly would happen was building. Steph glanced from Ranger to me again.

"Look, there is no reason for this to get out of hand," she said suddenly. "I can make my own decisions, Ranger. I told you earlier tonight that I wanted to make some changes in my life. I want to try new things. Nothing wrong with that," she said throwing a smile in my direction.

Damn right, nothing wrong with that.

I chanced a look at Ranger. The murderous look in his eyes was gone. He gazed down at Steph and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked grinning down at her. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him, crushing his lips to hers. I cleared my throat and picked up my jacket. Steph pulled away and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Where are you going? This party is just getting started," she said throwing me a saucy grin.

I felt my heart stop and a shiver run through me. Oh shit.

Steph POV 

I know I'm playing with fire. I can't even believe that I just suggested this, but I have to admit it was something that I had thought about before. Being so close to Ranger was intoxicating. But throw Lester into the mix and I didn't know if I could take it.

I'm willing to give it a shot though. If I die, it will be with a smile on my face.

I tugged on my towel and it fell to the floor. I glanced over at Lester who seemed to be holding his breath. I pressed my back against Ranger's hard front, and motioned for Lester to come over to me. My heart was racing and I was shivering with anticipation. Lester closed the distance with a few long strides and was standing before me.

I felt Ranger slip his hands up my rib cage and grasp my breasts, tweaking the nipples. I threw back my head and moaned at the sensations sweeping through me. Lester leaned down and ran his tongue lightly up my neck, stopping to nip at the spot where my pulse was pounding. I felt myself gush at the closeness of them both.

I ran my hands up Lester's shirt, feeling his hard, rippling muscles twitch under my touch. Ranger slipped his hands down to my hips and pulled me back closer to him. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my ass and I ground back against him.

Lester reached over his shoulder and pulled off his shirt in one quick motion. I turned to Ranger and tugged his shirt out of his pants, running my hands up his smooth, well-defined chest, tweaking his nipples. Lester began to kiss and lick down my spine, and I felt my own dampness wet the inside of my thighs.

Ranger pulled off his shirt on one quick motion and I licked up the ridges of his 8-pack abs. I felt Ranger shudder and I smiled against his chest. I pulled away and glanced at them both. I walked to the bedroom and turned and looked at the amazing site in front of me. What woman has ever had two sex gods at her disposal?

I gave them what I hoped was a wicked smile and walked inside the bedroom.

Ranger and Lester followed closely behind. I turned and looked at Lester and smiled. Lust danced in his dark brown eyes and I felt a shiver run through me. I looked over at Ranger, his black eyes looked at me in a way that I had never seen before. It was scary and I had never been so turned on in my life.

Lester quickly shed his shoes, socks and pants. He stood before me, his engorged cock standing proudly. I glanced over at Ranger who shed his numerous weapons and pants. My gaze fell on his equally impressive package and I felt my breath come in short gasps.

Lester moved to kneel on the bed. I followed on all fours. I took his huge cock into my mouth as far as I could, sucking hard and circling the head with my tongue. Lester gasped as I nipped him lightly and he grasped my hair tightly, guiding my mouth down on him.

I felt Ranger come up behind me and smooth his hands over my ass. He reached down and ran his finger across my dripping wet folds, circling my clit and pinching it lightly. I whimpered and laved Lester's cock even more. Ranger slowly slipped two fingers inside of me and made a come here motion, rubbing against a special spot inside of me. I felt myself shudder and begin to tighten.

Ranger withdrew his fingers and I felt his hard cock pressing against my opening. I reached up and grasped the base of Lester's cock with my hand and licked from the base to the top. I glanced up at him and his dark eyes were black with passion. I circled the head with my tongue and nipped lightly.

Ranger pushed into me with one sure stroke, filling me to the hilt. I moaned and pressed against him. Lester grasped my hair tight and pulled my mouth back down on his cock. I opened my throat and took as much of him as I could.

The sensations that swept through me were overwhelming. Ranger began to pound into me from behind, and I took more of Lester's cock into my mouth with a frenzy. Ranger leaned over my back and nipped and sucked my spine. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Come for me, Babe," he said quietly, and as if on demand, my body exploded. I felt my walls clench down on Ranger and I sucked Lester's cock even harder as my orgasm swept through me.

Ranger pulled out of me, and I slipped Lester's cock out of my mouth. Lester reached down and pulled me to my knees, his mouth crashing down on mine. He reached down and spread my legs, brushing his fingers across my already sensitive clit. I could feel my own juices running down the inside of my thighs.

Lester took his cock in his hand and moved down. He began to rub his cock against my clit in circular motions. I heard a movement behind me and saw Ranger reaching into my nightstand. He pulled out the massage oil that I had bought at Pleasure Treasures. And I thought I would never have a use for that.

Lester sucked on my neck as I watched Ranger spread the oil over his cock. His dark eyes locked with mine as he walked over and drizzled the oil over my ass, smearing it between my cheeks with his hand. I turned my attention back to Lester and caught his lips with mine, shoving my tongue into his mouth. His taste was intoxicating as our tongues battled. I reached down and grasped his cock, pressing it back toward my opening.

I felt Ranger slip his cock in between my cheeks, and press against my ass. I've never been into butt stuff, but right now, I needed it. All of it. Lester slipped the head of his cock into my slick opening. I felt Ranger's cock press against the tight ring of my ass.

"Relax, Steph," Lester whispered lightly against my lip. I let the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding whooshed out of me. Ranger entered into my ass slowly, letting my body adjust to his size. Lester slipped his cock inside of me at the same moment.

My body shuddered at the fullness, and a wave of dizziness overtook me as a powerful orgasm swept through me and I cried out as my inner core quaked at the sensations. Ranger pulled out and pressed inside of me again. Lester pulled out and pressed up inside of me, alternating his strokes with Ranger's.

I leaned forward and licked Lester's neck lightly as his cock pounded up inside of me. Ranger bit down where my shoulder meets my neck as he sped up his movements, grasping my hips, holding them steady.

I felt myself tighten again, and black dots danced in front of my eyes. I became light headed at the sensations running through me. Lester slipped his cock out of me and circled my clit with it, heightening the sensations. He plunged back inside of me with one powerful thrust. Ranger pulled out of me completely, and Lester followed suit. I grumbled at the loss of contact and heard Ranger chuckle.

Ranger lay down on the bed and pulled me down with him. I was straddling his waist, and I could feel him pressing against me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Lester using the oil to lube up his very impressive equipment. Ranger lifted my hips with his hands and eased me down on his cock. I sat down hard, taking him fully inside of me.

Lester moved behind me, placing hot kisses on my shoulder and upper back. I felt him press his cock against my ass, and cried out as he slipped inside of me slowly. Ranger leaned up and took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting down lightly. I whimpered as they both filled me completely.

I began to move, slowly at first and them more quickly upon both of their cocks. Lester leaned up and traced the shell of my ear with his tongue. "That's it Steph," he whispered and I shuddered as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Come again Steph. You're so fucking beautiful when you come. Come for me baby," he whispered, biting down on my pulse in my neck.

Ranger circled my nipple with his tongue and sucked on it hard. The combined sensations were too much to handle and an orgasm skyrocketed through me, causing my body to convulse and shudder. I screamed as my body expanded and contracted.

"Christ Steph," I heard Lester rasp in my ear as he sped up his thrusts. I heard him groan and I felt him shoot his hot load inside of me. I looked down at Ranger and he smiled up at me as he grasped my hips and thrust up inside of me hard. I clenched my muscles down on the both and I watched as Ranger's closed his eyes.

"God Babe," he whispered as he shuddered his release, his cum coating my inner walls.

Lester slipped out of me and collapsed on the bed. I slid off of Ranger and lay down in between them. All of us were panting. I always thought that my queen size bed was big enough. Suddenly it felt to small.

I looked over at Lester who gave me a lopsided grin and leaned over kissing me lightly. I felt Ranger slip his hand around my waist and pull me against him tightly, nuzzling my neck. I was willing my breathing to return to normal, but it wasn't working. The close proximity of them both was overwhelming.

Lester rolled off the bed and grabbed his clothes. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," he said with a grin as he walked toward the bathroom.

I rolled over and looked up into Ranger's dark eyes. He smiled down at me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Your not mad?" I asked quietly. Ranger looked at me and smiled.

"You should have told me Babe, and we could have done this a long time ago. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, ok?" he said quietly.

I smiled up and him and sighed in contentment. I knew this was the beginning to a beautiful relationship, I thought before I drifted off into a very content sleep.

_A/N: Are you happy now ladies? LOL. Whew, I'm still having hot flashes!_


End file.
